


no work today

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: some scaly wives skip work to do something more fun.





	no work today

**Author's Note:**

> you already know whats going to happen don't you?
> 
> edit: I want to mention that their living in a luxurious ass house on the surface and you can assume this whenever I write about these two unless I state other wise of course :3

w-we cant go to w-work today

undyne looked over at her wife from her side of the bed, where she was laying.

why? is something wrong?

y-yes. we haven't h-had sex in for e-ever! and I need you!

it was true. the two were so up to their necks in paper work lately that they didn't have time for sex.

so, do you want us to skip work and fuck all day? undyne said grinning and licked her lips.

instead of answering, the lizard pulled her covers off of her to reveal a red linger set. the push up bra cups were cut a bit low so the orange areaole part around her nipple was visible. it a had a sheer open curtain hanging from it and she wore a lace high waist pair of matching panties.

the fish mouth jaw dropped. alphys was defiantly not wearing that when they went to bed last night. she must have changed in the middle of the night.

a-alphy, undyne muttered with a shocked look on her face and was frozen for a moment while blushing and biting her lower lip. soon she grinned still blushing and ran her hand down and over the curves of her lovers body, stopping on her hip. she felt her nerves catch on fire as she moved her hand down to the doctors second lips and dipped her hand under the lace panties. her fingers wandered over warm flesh until they landed on her clit. her two fingers easily slide inside of alphys thanks to how slick was.

alphys moaned loader then she usually did thanks to how deprived of her lovers more intimate touch she had been lately.

undyne with drew her fingers, bring a groan of disappointment from alphys.

undyne put those juice covered fingers in her mouth and sucked on them a bit and enjoying the unique flavor of her wife before getting up out of bed.

she picked up her cell phone from off the dresser and called the school and said her and alphys sick and taking the day off to recover.

the doctor lit up, happy to hear this as her wife made her way back to bed. this time she pounced on top of her bringing a giggle from the lizard and a growl of need from the fish.

they both kissed and undyne pulled back and asked.

so, was that a yes to the fucking all day thing or?

alphys just pulled her wife back down into the kiss.


End file.
